


Meet the Parent

by Burgie



Series: The High School AU of Fluff and Good Things [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko sneaks in to see his boyfriend, but his late-night visit is interrupted. Viktor and Selena (and Phantom) belong to sso_Viktor7.





	Meet the Parent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sso_Viktor7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/gifts).



Viktor and Phantom both heard the tap at the window at the same time. But both reacted very differently. Phantom sat up from where he'd been lying on the end of Viktor's bed, ears pricked, and gave a low growl. Viktor only smiled, a slow smile that spread across his face and grew into a grin as he marked his page in his fantasy creatures book and sat up from his reclining position. He moved his extra pillow that he'd been using to prop his head up back down, bringing his legs up underneath him in a cross-legged position. He set his book to the side as he scooted along the bed a little, sitting with his back against the wall so that he could witness the scene that was about to unfold.

First, the tree branch by Viktor's bedroom window trembled. Phantom gave a single 'boof' of a bark, his body tense. When a pale hand, clad in a black fingerless glove, appeared, Phantom leaped off of the bed and loped over to the window, his tail wagging at full speed even as he growled. Viktor laughed as the fingers withdrew from the window.

"Freckles, call off your dog," he heard Darko say faintly, loud enough to be heard but low enough to not be overheard by Selena. Viktor laughed as he scooted off the bed, padding barefoot across his bedroom carpet before he gently nudged Phantom away from the window and pulled the window up.

"Hi," said Viktor, leaning his head out of the window and grinning at his boyfriend. Darko was still perched in the tree like a particularly odd-shaped bird, balanced precariously on a branch.

"Is your dog gone?" Darko asked. Phantom stuck his head out of the window, laying his ears back as he growled at Darko. Darko huffed, glaring at the dog even as he shrank away.

"Phantom won't hurt you," said Viktor, laughing at Darko's response. He rubbed his hand over Phantom's head, the dog's tongue lolling out of his mouth. Darko grumbled to himself.

"He also won't let me in," said Darko. Viktor chuckled at his dog, gently grabbing hold of Phantom's shoulders and pulling him away from the window. Phantom whined but stayed put, allowing Darko to make the quick jump from the tree branch to the open window. He slipped through, dusting off his leather jacket and leather pants (not that they were dirty) as he stood. Finally, he ran a hand over his hair. The image would have been perfect had Phantom not jumped up at him, making Darko give a little yelp of surprise and lean away. Viktor laughed, though he tried to keep quiet, his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," said Viktor as Phantom sniffed at Darko's black, shiny boots. "I guess he's just happy to see you."

"Not happier than you, I hope," said Darko. He tried to move towards Viktor but Phantom blocked him.

"He's jealous," said Viktor, quietly closing his bedroom door. "Give him some love and then he'll let you give me some love."

"Fine," said Darko with a huff. He held his hand out, the corners of his mouth pulling down in an uncertain frown. Phantom sniffed his hand carefully, pressing his nose to the skin. Then, he pulled his head back and sneezed. Darko's look changed to one of horror at the dog snot now on his hand. Viktor was trying very hard to not hurt himself trying not to laugh.

"Do you need a tissue?" Viktor asked, unable to repress a snicker.

"Yes," said Darko, grimacing as Phantom began to lick his hand. "Please."

"He's just a big puppy, you know," said Viktor, holding out the box of tissues to Darko. "He's just showing his affection."

"He's scary," said Darko. "But at least you have someone to protect you."

"I'm not that helpless," said Viktor. Darko shrugged as he cleaned off his glove and fingers.

"Are you busy?" Darko asked.

"No, I was just reading," said Viktor, gesturing back at the book still sitting on his bed. Darko walked over to it, picking up the book and studying the cover. Ordinarily, when someone did that, Viktor would tense up, ready to defend his interests or defend himself for his 'nerdy' interests. But with Darko, he only felt a vague sense of nerves. He knew that Darko wouldn't upset him, not on purpose.

"Griffins and other Marvelous Winged Creatures," Darko read, his fingers tracing over the griffin embossed on the cover along with the raised lettering of the book's cover. It was an elegant red colour, the letters and griffin in gold.

"My mother bought it for me at the bookstore," said Viktor.

"A wise woman," said Darko, looking up at Viktor from where he sat on the bed. He flipped through the book, being careful to keep Viktor's place, his eyes briefly scanning the pages. "This is a most in-depth book."

"You think so?" Viktor asked, sitting down beside his boyfriend. Darko nodded, flipping through a few more pages before he closed the book and set it on Viktor's bedside table beside his reading lamp.

"Yes," said Darko, his hand snaking behind his boyfriend to pull him in for a cuddle. "I recently purchased this book, myself. The illustrations are quite marvelous."

"Wings are so great," said Viktor, his heart thudding as he leaned against Darko.

"They are," said Darko. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's freckled cheek, making Viktor blush.

"I didn't hear your motorcycle," said Viktor. He remembered when this had been awkward, when Darko had looked so strange and out of place in his bedroom. How nervous he'd been, the first night that Darko had snuck in through his bedroom window. How scared he'd been of his mother finding out. Not that she'd make a big fuss about it, but... well, meeting her son's boyfriend in his bedroom wasn't the best first impression.

"I decided to park it a little further away," said Darko. "I didn't want your mother to... hear and worry."

"Good thing Phantom doesn't bark," said Viktor.

"His one good quality," said Darko. Phantom stared at Darko, giving him a judgemental look. Darko turned away from him, turning his body into Viktor's.

Kissing at home was vastly different from kissing in school. For one, there were no school bells to interrupt them, no friends to pull them away from each other, nobody to see (aside from Phantom, who would eventually go to sleep). Darko seemed to let himself go a little more here, pressing his lips to Viktor's with a little more intensity. Viktor found it very hard not to make noises, though Phantom was already in the room so there wasn't much point. Still, though, it would be embarrassing if someone overheard.

"Freckles," Darko murmured, his fingers joining together the freckles on Viktor's jawline. Viktor tried not to laugh, though he did grin. Darko's fingers tracing down his neck tickled a little, making laughter harder to resist. His breath hitched, though, when Darko pressed his lips to Viktor's neck. Viktor bit his lip so that he wouldn't moan too loudly, though it became significantly harder when Darko used his teeth to deepen the kiss on Viktor's neck.

"Darko, it's not cool enough for scarves yet," Viktor murmured.

"Then wear a high collar," said Darko, his lips still against Viktor's neck. Viktor shuddered, his fingers curling in Darko's red hair at the back of his head.

"Maybe I need to borrow your jacket," said Viktor.

"I'll leave it here for you," said Darko, returning to attacking Viktor's neck. But somehow, eventually, Viktor managed to pull Darko's lips back to his own, attacking Darko with kisses that finally made his boyfriend moan.

The kiss grew more heated once Viktor pressed Darko to the bed, surprised that his boyfriend was allowing him to take the lead. But then, Darko had always been good at letting his boyfriend take the lead. After asking him out. And being the one to initiate the first kiss. But Darko running his hands down Viktor's back did feel very nice, as did Darko's tongue in his mouth and his lips on his and the way that Darko pulled him a little closer-

The sound of the door opening made them spring apart, but not quickly enough. Viktor's cheeks flamed as he resisted the urge to hide beneath the covers or shove Darko out the window or something. But it was too late- his mother had already seen. And she was grinning.

"So this is the mysterious Darko," said Selena, her smile almost as bright as the faces of the two teens. "What a pleasure to finally meet you."

"L-likewise, Miss Queenhurricane," said Darko. Viktor had never seen his boyfriend look so uncertain. Darko was usually so confident, but now, he was the one blushing like a preteen caught with his hand down his pants. Which, well... wasn't all that far from the truth. Only with his tongue down his boyfriend's throat instead.

"Sorry, mama, I didn't want you to meet him like this," said Viktor, sitting up and trying to straighten his rumpled shirt. There was no hiding the marks on his neck, though, not from his mother's eagle eyes.

"Well, it could have been worse," said Selena with a laugh. "You were only kissing, after all. And you two look so happy."

"Yeah, we are," said Viktor. He ran his hands over his hair, not that it would help.

"Good," said Selena, nodding. "I was just going to invite you downstairs for hot chocolate before bed."

"Oh, uh... is there enough for one more?" Darko asked. Viktor was impressed with his boyfriend, he'd half-expected him to escape out the window at the first opportunity. Possibly followed by Phantom.

"Of course," said Selena, giving him a smile. "At least you don't have to put clothes on."

"Yeah," said Viktor, also glad that he wouldn't have to calm down. Darko didn't, either, which was just as well in those tight leather pants. "We'll be down in a second?" Selena gave them a knowing smile before she left, calling Phantom to follow her.

"Well, that was awkward," said Darko, his face still almost as red as his hair. Viktor laughed, running his hand over his hair.

"You're telling me," said Viktor. "But now you're officially meeting my mama, I guess. It kind of... makes us more official."

"It does," said Darko. He leaned in to give Viktor another kiss as they stood beside the bed. "Well, let's go. We have hot chocolate waiting for us."

Viktor couldn't help but grin as he and Darko walked hand in hand to the kitchen. He even had butterflies in his stomach, though he wasn't sure why. As he'd said to Darko on many occasions, Selena was a cool mother. The best mother in the world, just privately. It wasn't as though she'd disagree with her son's choice in men, it just... might be a little awkward. As things were always awkward when introducing one's partner to the parents. Or parent, in his case.

Sure enough, Selena already had three mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the kitchen table by the time that Viktor and Darko got there.

"Hello," said Selena, her eyes crinkling up at the corners as she grinned at Darko. She rose from her seat. "You must be Darko, Viktor's told me so much about you."

"He has?" Darko asked, glancing at his boyfriend as Viktor let go of his hand and stood aside with a sheepish smile. "And yes, I am Darko."

"And I'm Selena, Viktor's mama," said Selena. "You can call me Selena, too."

"Are you sure?" Darko asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes," said Selena with a nod. She held her arms out. "Now, come on, give me a hug."

"What?" Darko asked, shock in every fibre of his being.

"Maybe I should've warned you that she's a hugger," said Viktor, laughing as Darko awkwardly shuffled closer to Selena and accepted her hug.

"Now, you do love my son, right?" Selena asked, drawing back after hugging Darko tightly for a few moments.

"Yes, I do," said Darko, feeling oddly put on the spot. Despite the warm, delicious scent of hot chocolate, he still felt very uncomfortable.

"Good," said Selena. "Because my son loves you a great deal, too."

"Mama," said Viktor, blushing and trying to pay attention to his drink. He grabbed a marshmallow from the bag that Selena had left on the table, adding it to his hot chocolate.

"He's said that, has he?" Darko asked, grinning at his blushing boyfriend.

"Yes," said Selena. She turned to Viktor, almost making him choke on his drink.

"Yes, mama?" said Viktor once he'd managed to swallow his mouthful.

"Does Darko make you happy?" Selena asked, looking at him seriously.

"He makes me so happy, mama," said Viktor, feeling better at the blush on Darko's face. At least he wasn't the only one blushing here.

"Good," said Selena. "Then I'm happy." She sat down, prompting Darko to take a seat too. Viktor grabbed Darko's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Hands on the table, you two." Selena's eyes glimmered, and both boys blushed as they placed their joined hands on the table.

As they enjoyed their late night treat of hot chocolate and marshmallows, Selena managed to draw some of Darko's home life out of him. Viktor already knew about it all, of course- that he came from a rough neighbourhood, that he rode a motorcycle (but always with a helmet), that he lived with his dysfunctional family. And, in turn, Darko learned what Viktor's favourite foods were, what movies and shows he enjoyed watching, the other things that he liked, how he loved his dogs more than anything else in the world.

When the stories about Viktor's childhood came up, though, including some embarrassing incidents, Viktor excused himself to go to the bathroom, giving Darko a quick peck on the cheek as he left.

"Now I can really talk to you," said Selena once Viktor was out of earshot, giving Darko a smile that almost scared him.

"Is this the part where you give me the 'if you ever hurt my son' talk?" Darko asked, feeling suddenly very small.

"In a fashion," said Selena, moving her hand in a see-sawing motion. "My son is all I have in this world, and I'm all he has. He's very important to me."

"I understand," said Darko. "He's very important to me too, Miss- Selena."

"Just don't hurt my boy, okay?" said Selena. "And use protection. I'll buy some myself if I have to."

"Th-that won't be necessary," said Darko, his cheeks once more as red as his hair.

"Good boy," said Selena, patting Darko's hand. "And just say the word if you ever want me out of the house." She winked, making Darko feel like crawling under the table and hiding.

Viktor's return saved him, though, Darko relaxing as Viktor took his seat beside him once more.

"What did I miss?" Viktor asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Selena.

"Nothing at all," said Darko, taking Viktor's hand again.

"Oh, and one more thing, Darko," said Selena. Darko looked at her, concern flitting through his mind.

"You can use the front door next time," said Selena. "Please do. The tree is dangerous."

"Of course," said Darko, feeling sheepish.

"And you can park your motorcycle in our driveway, I don't mind at all," said Selena. "Just be careful with that thing, they can be dangerous."

"Don't worry, mama, I've already given him the safety lecture," said Viktor. Selena smiled, her whole face lighting up.

"That's my boy," said Selena. "Would you like to stay the night, Darko?"

"Oh, uh... no, I think I'll just go home," said Darko. "If that's alright with you, I mean."

"Fine by me," said Viktor. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely," said Darko, leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss. Selena rose from her seat to rinse the cups out, giving them their privacy. Her heart was filled with happiness for her son, knowing that he was happy. His happiness was all that mattered, in the end.


End file.
